


but it burns the same

by ifreet



Series: bottle it up [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning following 'meant to be a flame.'</p><p>For the prompt "in a mood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it burns the same

Dawn's thin grey light grew into true morning sun while Ben drifted at the border between sleeping and waking. No expectations weighing on him and nothing to do until his house guests awoke... it took a moment to realize that Ray was awake and watching him, eyes fond.

"Hey, Benny" he said, hand coming up to trace the edge of his jaw.

"Ray." Ben smiled. He wanted to return the gesture, but one arm was still pinned beneath Ray, the other was caught somewhere beneath the blankets and disentangling either seemed to require too much thought for a lazy morning.

Ray shifted closer and kissed him, soft and sweet and oh-so-briefly before pulling away. Ray's thumb rubbed against his lower lip. Ben licked his lip, not entirely unintentionally swiping his tongue against the pad of Ray's thumb. Ray groaned, and the next kiss was more hungry than sweet. Ben moved into it, though even as he did, he tried not to lift his shoulder and jostle Ray awake. But Ray would soon be shifting-stretching towards wakefulness anyway, and Ben felt more touch-greedy than guilty. He pushed into the hand at the side of his face, opened to the press of Ray's warm lips and seeking tongue, gave over to the feelings of desire and Ray.

Ray kissed him until his lips were buzzing with it, until Ben's whole being was focused on _heat_ and _wet_ and _more_ , until Ray pulled soft noises out of him on each breath. Until Ray stirred, pushed himself up on an elbow, and said, "Fuck, Fraser," the fricatives chasing shivers down his spine. Ray smiled into Ben's mouth, and freed to move, Ben rolled towards him, half over him, really, and indulged himself in smoothing his hand over as much skin as he could.

Ray groaned and arched up into him, and Ray cursed again, feelingly. His hand stroked up Ben's back, then down, taking the blankets with it. The air was almost shockingly cool, and he pressed closer into Ray's heat. Ray's hand hovered at his waist for a long moment, only half on skin, as though waiting for --

"Yes," he said -- growled -- between kisses, and Ray was shoving his boxers down out of the way almost as though he needed this as badly as Ben did. He groaned as Ray touched him, fingers hasty and slightly rough, but so very real, sliding and twisting.

Ben's mouth dropped open on a gasp. Ray's thumb slid along his now slick bottom lip. Ben captured the tip of his thumb with lips and teeth, sucking, and Ray murmured something indistinct, the rhythm more Italian than English. Ray laughed, the huff of air raising goosebumps where his tongue had been tracing warm patterns against Ben's skin. "Sounds like you broke him, Frase."

"Shut up," Ray replied, affection clear in his voice, and hauled him down over Ben's shoulder to steal a kiss. Seeing them together raised a familiar ache in his chest. When Ray's lips brushed his again, Ben imagined he could taste Ray on them.

Ray was shifting, moving behind him, and Ben clutched tightly to Ray and turned his face into his neck as Ray anchored him with soft lips and gentle hands, letting his body remember how to do this, to give way, to let someone in.

" _Fuck_ , Fraser." Ray rocked against him, a tiny roll of hips pushing him even closer against Ray. He lifted his head, and Ray's fingers traced his jaw to his chin, holding him near enough to kiss as Ray began to move in earnest.

Heavy, heady tongue and steady, rhythmic thrusts and soon Ben was pushing back into Ray, shoving down into Ray, spilling their names directly into Ray's mouth until Ray found just the right angle, the right depth and speed to break him open. He came and was still gasping and chanting their names when Ray cursed and sped his thrusts. Beneath him, Ray shifted constantly, restlessly, and Ben kissed him sloppily until Ray's hips shuddered to a halt and his weight came down heavily atop him. When Ray slipped off to the side, he insinuated a hand between their bodies and curled his fist around Ray. His knuckles grazed his stomach, and he brought him to completion with uncoordinated strokes and an accompaniment of Ray's beautiful, filthy words. He watched ecstasy spill across Ray's face and felt unspeakably grateful to them both, to have them both here, however briefly.


End file.
